The art of gift receiving
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: Bella and Edward spend valentines day together. set between Eclipse and Breakign dawn, Not for team jaocb fans. This is pure bedward fluff lol
1. What a way to start the day!

**Heya, so it was suggested to me that I write a story based on valentines day, at the moment its just a one shot, but I may add more chapters if you like… REVIEW!**

I rolled over in bed, hands gripping along the edge of the bed, not in an agitated way, or the desperate way that I used to when…

When he left.

My eyes blinked open to half expect half hope to see him sat in the rocking chair, grinning broadly at me. But such is life, he wasn't. I sighed and sat up, blinking a the light dancing off of my engagement ring which was sitting on my beside table. I smiled and reached putting it on.

I examined it momentarily before sighing and stopping when my eyes caught sight of the folded piece of paper that was resting underneath where my ring had been.

I smiled when I saw the elegant script that was written in black ink on the top. This was the script of someone who was inhumanly good at most things. I chuckled at my own ironic joke regarding his species, but my laughter was soon forgotten when I opened the paper and I saw the two words written beautifully in the middle.

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY_

I smacked my palm against my forehead, groaning and sinking to lie back on the bed again.

How the hell did I manage to forget valentines day? It was, aside from Christmas ands my birthday the only day of the year I dreaded. The rational thing would be for me to read it more, especially since I got together with Edward.

Edward used any excuse to buy me things, and in his own personal motto, had decided that occasions were not the only events gifts needed to be given on.

Edward cared not what day of the week it was or what mood I was in, if he felt I needed something, or he saw something he _thought_ I needed, he bought it for me.

The conversation had been spoken over and over. The constant, Its not necessary with the reply of, its because I love you.

I mean come on, what kind of response is that?

Sitting up I ran a hand through my hair and shut my eyes, cringing mentally at the thought of what he could have possibly got for me.

After a few minutes of sitting cringing, I decided there was no point hiding in my room all day.

He was after all a vampire, and as he had proven almost every night since we met, the sheer wall of the house wouldn't stop him coming in, so I doubted the flimsy flat packed door would.

I showered and dressed, trying desperately not to think about, or _dread_ the day I was sure this Monday was going to be. My first saving grace was of course school, but of course with my luck, I had managed to be dressed and eating breakfast well before I needed to.

It was also my luck for Edward to be driving me to school today, and ti would also be my luck tht my father wasn't at work that morning.

I was sat pushing cornflakes around my bowl, muttering things about Edward and curing him, then regretting it and taking it all back, before starting again.

"Um, bells?" He asked after getting the door. I knew it wouldn't be Edward, Alice would have seen how I would react to him arriving with a hundred roses just as clearly as it were happening behind her eyelids.

Of course that's exactly where ti was happening, about an hour before it happened, unless it never happened.

I could only hope.

"Yeh dad?" I asked with a sigh, I as sure I looked ready to pounce or shout if he so much as mentioned a rose or valentines day in any way.

He swallowed and walked into the kitchen, a mail man carrying not one hundred, but what looked like a _thousand_ roses.

My jaw felt ready to brush the floor as my mouth fell open Charlie let out a low whistle and showed the man out.

My feet felt heavy as I walked over to the table just as my father walked back in. I picked up the card like it was on fire, and opened it to read more elegant script.

_One for every day you have known me. I love you, my Bella. Xx_

"I know what you meant about him being old fashioned now." Charlie muttered and grabbed his gun.

"Going to work, see you later…"

I groaned and grabbed my school bag, hoping if I drove to school now, I could get there, feign a headache, and he home before Edward even arrived.

"Bells be nice to him okay…" Charlie called after me but I wasn't listening. Edward was going tog et it when is aw him… I was _so_ mad it was almost making my head spin. I was already seeing red, and as I flung open the door, it wasn't the red of hate I was seeing, it as the red of the shiny new Chevy parked din the drive, and also the crimson bow stuck on the bonnet.

I stormed over to the truck and grabbed the bow, hurling it in the trash can without even looking at the car.

He would need more than crappy greeting card to write an explanation on when I got to see him.

I froze with one hand on the truck door, a small smile forming on my face.

Spinning I turned to look at my father who sighed and climbed into his cruiser.

"Fine." He said and I smiled, it as un cool to have your dad drive you to school at any age, most of all when you could drive yourself.

But today was a special occasion, and _not_ because it as valentines day.

I mentally growled a curse and sighed, smacking my head back against the head rest,

The need to talk to Edward… to kiss… no to _talk _to Edward was very great, and it needed to be done as calmly as possible.

I prayed I would remember that.


	2. Pictures and arguments

We pulled into school mad I groaned when hew as stood there, leaning against his Volvo, beaming at me. His eyes were also slightly annoyed at me being in the passenger side rather than driving the gift he got me.

The gift he was going to return at the next available opportunity, aka at lunch when we had free period.

My teeth ground together and Charlie sighed.

"He's well within his right to spoil you Bella, I mean you are his…" Charlie swallowed, "_intended._"

I frowned and climbed out of the car without so much as a bye. I was seething inside, and was afraid if I opened my mouth I would end up screaming profanities at him.

That wouldn't be fair. Well neither was getting two gifts and god knows how many more when you don't ask for them now _that_ was unfair.

But in the interests of remaining sane, I wasn't going to give Edward the satisfaction of me even acknowledging them.

Edward knew me, and he knew how I would react, he didn't need a psychic sister to tell him that.

I slammed the door of the cruiser and marched up to Edward, and then right past him.

He sighed and I saw him wave at Charlie who was pulling away in the window of his Volvo as I passed. Charlie returned the favour and gave my fiancée an encouraging smile.

I continued walking, not even bothering to be annoyed when he caught up with me so easily.

"I take it by this you got your presents then?" he asked, hands in his pockets. I wanted so much to take his hand, but I folded my arms across my chest to stop myself. Body language which doubled as a deterrent for him doing the same. Nice one Swan.

"Hey?" He demanded and stopped walking, catching my arm and stopping me walking. Not because he was so million times stronger than I was, but because when he touched me, my resolve melted slightly night then.

As much as I wanted to deny it it was me who turned around, _me_ who couldn't't help but lift her eyes to look into his. It was when I did that, as _soon_ as I looked at his face I lost it.

It also happened right _after_ he spoke.

"What's the matter?" He asked gently.

"What's the _matter?"_ I screamed. There was no one in the car park now, and even if their had been this would probably have been the one day of the year, the one _circumstance_ when I simply wouldn't't have cared.

"Edward I _told_ you that I didn't't want to be celebrated in _any_ way. And like you did with my birthday and Christmas and everything else you had to buy some lavish gift that I don't _want_!" I yelled.

His face flickered with hurt and I regretted not phrasing it differently.

"Your mad." He said quietly, his hand cupping my cheek gently.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Well that wasn't't exactly a first for Edward. He tended to put everything and everyone before himself, and of course I was top of the pile. I didn't't necessarily _want_ Edward to apologise for getting me them things… well okay I _did_, but I anted him to understand why I didn't't want them as well.

"I'll take your truck back at lunch, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." He said quietly.

I stretched up on my toes and kissed him gently.

He moaned slightly and picked me up, I was surprised at this, but wasn't going to continue our argument if it was getting in the ay of _this._

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs tight around his waist. Uncharacteristically for Edward, his hands fell to my ass, to say I liked this position was saying the least. But my thoughts were to preoccupied with him touching me to think of a better word to describe what I was thinking.

Edward, being the in human dictionary could probably have given me hundreds in thousands of languages, but asking him would have meant moving my mouth from his, and that was something I wasn't going to do if the acropolis started there and then.

The bell rang and Edward sighed, pulling away to set me down, his hand taking mine.

I pouted and eh ran his thumb over my protruding bottom lip.

"I take it that means I'm forgiven?" He chuckled, although I could sense the hope in his velvet voice.

I smiled and linked leant under his arm as he wrapped it over my shoulders.

"You promise me you haven't bought me another gift?" I asked, dread in my voice.

He chuckled, "I've learnt my lesson." He said and pushed open the doors.

"Cleary not." I gasped when my eyes fell to the corridor. Hearts and red streamers hung everywhere, and it seemed on every available surface there were the words happy valentines day.

I groaned and glance dup at Edward, he smiled and opened his mouth when I cut him off.

"Yeh yeh important right of passage what ever." I mumbled and towed him by the hand towards our first period.

We rounded the corner and I fought the urge to turn around. Edward squeezed my palm and leant down to whisper in my ear.

"Would it make you feel better if I let you keep mine?" He breathed,

I nodded and he lead me towards the table where Mr Green was handing out our school pictured. It was bad enough that everyone was able to se them, but it was worse that Edward was not only making me buy mine, after offering to buy it himself.

It was down right mortifying that he had put his order in to buy one off me weeks before.

I groaned and handed him one, and he in return handed me on of his. He put mine straight in the clear slot in his wallet, his going to the confines of my bag, before I put it in a fame beside my bed, where I would later worship it.

He re took my hand and I forced a smile at him. Until that is I saw the gift giving glint in his eyes, causing me to hang my head.

Edward pushed a piece of hair out of my face and I groaned.

"Your really trying to kill me." m uttered.

His eyes grew dark," Its my job to make sure o body does."

I smiled and kissed him gently, "Thank you tough guy."


End file.
